vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Dmitri Kozak
|-|Ghost Recon Wildlands= |-|Ghost Recon Future Soldier= |-|Armored= Summary John Dmitri Kozak is a member of Ghost Recon, a Tier 1 Joint Special Operations Force of the US Army that specializes in covert ops. It is a classified special operations unit. He is the engineer of his squad, Hunter Team, and is also the youngest member. He was born in Brooklyn, Little Odessa which is the place his Russian parents emigrated to. Like all Ghosts, he is calm and collected, but quite doubtful as shown when he was nervous during his first solo operation to retrieve the Russian president from a heavily guarded prison run by Russian forces (including Spetsnaz) who were working for Raven's Rock, a Russian nationalist group known for acts of terrorism worldwide. Nevertheless, he always gets the job done and is a very reliable soldier. It was mentioned that he had a fiance that broke up with him and took most of his property away save for a single chair. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with most equipment, 9-A with ordinary explosives, at least 8-C, potentially far higher with his best explosives Name: John Dmitri Kozak, Kozak, Little Brother (Callsign given to him by Nomad) Origin: Clancyverse (Ghost Recon series) Gender: Male Age: 21 (Ghost Recon: Wildlands), 24 (Ghost Recon: Future Soldier) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatile Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Skilled Martial Artist, Hacking, Versatile Vehicular Mastery, With Preparation, he gains access to the following equipment and abilities: Optical Camouflage, Magnetic, X-Ray and Thermal Vision Goggles, Incendiary Grenades/Rounds, Exacto Rounds, Raufoss Rounds, Grenades, Claymores, Information Analysis, Smoke Grenades/Rounds, Flashbangs, Sonic Pulse, Sensor Grenade, EMP Grenades/Rounds Attack Potency: Wall level '''physically (Can break necks with one hand. Can kill soldiers by pistol whipping them in the head twice. Can kill Bodark units wearing helmets by stomping on their head once. Should be on par with Nomad, who is on par with Sam Fisher and the Predator), '''higher with equipment (Has access to frag grenades which can destroy vehicles with atleast 2 hits, his guns pierce through kevlar and titanium helmets with a single bullet and can effortlessly shoot through concrete walls), Small Building level with ordinary explosives (Blew up and utterly destroyed a GAZ-66 truck with C4), higher with his best explosives (Blew up an underground cache of nuclear missiles) Speed: Peak Human, Supersonic to Supersonic+ 'attack speed with equipment (Guns such as the FN Five-seven, the M4 and AK-200 have bullets that reach this speed) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can effortlessly break necks with just one arm while they're straight, which would require over 1250 lbs of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should have the same durability feats as Nomad and Sam Fisher, who can survive their own tackles capable of demolishing wooden doors and tanking violent car accidents. Can take hits from the Predator, who can crush armored skulls), higher with body armor Stamina: Quite High Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with thrown weapons. Hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Carries an FN FNP-45 Tactical with him all the time even when other pistols are chosen, can equip different kinds of weapons and equipment during planning. By default, he has: *'Optical camouflage:' Made out of metamaterials and only applied on his gear and clothing, the camo is voice-activated but can also be automatically activated by crouching or standing still. *'Cross Com 3.0:' Connected to the user's sunglasses, goggles or any viewing apparatus, this device shows real time information on targets including the distance between the user and target, target's current weapon, the target's awareness of the user's presence, and many more. It shows how much ammo you are carrying and how many bullets are loaded in the user's firearm. It also shows the location of targets once they are marked. *'UAV:' Known as the Unmanned Aerial Vehicle, this portable remote controlled drone detects targets heat signatures and marks their location once they are within the drone's field of view. It can switch to a quadrotor mode where it can operate on the ground, becoming an Unmanned Ground Vehicle. In this mode, the drone can emit a Sonic Pulse that disorients nearby targets and can disable technology that is caught in the blast. Intelligence: Gifted. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses such as need for food and water. Cocky, but has gotten rid of this behavior after Operation Kingslayer. Optical camouflage disengages when the user does a sudden movement such as running. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Clancyverse Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Engineers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hackers Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Knife Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8